


I'll Sing Your Praises

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace makes sure everyone - including Simon himself - knows that Simon's right where he should be.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	I'll Sing Your Praises

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 19: Praise

“That was amazing, Si!” Jace exclaims, still riding the high of an intense battle against nearly a dozen demons, his voice too loud for how close they are in the weapons room while they clean up and put back the gear they used.

Simon smiles modestly at the praise. “It wasn’t a big deal,” Simon insists, even though he knows it sort of was. When Alec got knocked out Simon slid into action by taking up Alec’s dropped bow and using it to cover Jace and Isabelle long enough for them to kill the remaining 5 demons, get Alec, and get out of there.

“Not a big- Simon, you saved our asses back there. We have veteran Shadowhunters who couldn’t pull off what you just did,” Jace insists.

“Thanks, but we both know you’re a little biased,” Simon deflects the enthusiastic, kind words with a half-smile and a wink, moving closer to Jace to give him a quick kiss to drive his point home.

“Okay, maybe a little. But just because I’m being a proud boyfriend doesn’t make it any less true. I’d put you on any team and feel totally confident,” Jace declares proudly.

“Please don’t,” Simon mutters with a sudden frown. He’s been doing a few patrols with Jace, Izzy, and Alec during the day while the rest of the vampires sleep. He loves it, and he’s _good_ at it, but he knows the other Nephilim wouldn’t appreciate him joining them the way the Lightwoods do. “We both know I don’t really belong here.”

Jace’s expression sours. “Who said that?”

Simon both loves and hates how easily Jace reads him, the way he seems to be able to tune into the worries behind even the most casual of statements. Of course, Simon wouldn’t think that of himself when he’s so happy being here, not unless he heard it from someone else.

Simon glances around to make sure no one is there to overhear them. Simon’s heard what people say about him here, the vampire who started spending _too much_ time around _their_ Institute. The vampire pretending to be one of _them_. No one would dare say anything to Jace about it, but Simon’s heard some of it.

“Everyone?” Simon ventures with a forced, nervous laugh. “It’s fine,” he adds quickly. “I know I’m not that bad at it, especially after working with Alec on my archery lately. I’m just not used to hearing it since you three are the only ones who want me around here,” Simo admits.

“That’s ridiculous,” Jace says simply. “ _They’re_ ridiculous. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Simon shrugs. “I mean, they’re not wrong. I don’t be-”

“Nope. You stop that sentence right there, Simon Lewis, because you absolutely belong here. And I’ll shout it from the rooftop if I have to,” Jace says. “Until every last Shadowhuter in this building knows that you’re just as good as they are and gives you the respect you deserve.”

Simon huffs out a laugh, his expression impossibly fond if not a tinge exasperated. “If that’s your mission then you better start singing my praises now. I’m sure some of them will start to come around within the next… oh, decade maybe?”

“You’re right, the sooner the better,” Jace agrees, turning and walking out of the room without another word.

Simon stares blankly after him for a minute before running to catch up. “Jace? Jace! Where are you going?”

“To start singing your praises,” Jace says, echoing his words back in explanation. Simon thinks he has to be joking because there’s no way he’d-- oh no. Jace is absolutely making a beeline for the Ops Center, which is bustling with activity, and going straight up to the elevated walkway Simon usually watches Alec make announcements from.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please!?” Jace says, raising his voice enough to be heard over the noise of casual conversations and a small group debriefing. He waits until the room falls into silence to continue.

“I just wanted to give formal commendation to Simon Lewis for some quick thinking today that probably saved not only my life but Alec and Isabelle’s as well. Though he’s still in the process of gaining field practice, Simon’s already proven himself a formidable strategist and invaluable member of any team he might join on the occasional patrol. Which, I might add, he does entirely of his own free will to help, _voluntarily_ putting himself in danger for the greater good of the Shadow World.”

Jace stops just long enough to shoot a quick, thankful nod in Simon’s direction, prompting Simon to duck his head down and stare very intently at his shoes. He probably shouldn’t use now to point out it’s less about the ‘greater good of the Shadow World’ and more about ‘wanting to be around to protect his boyfriend’, given the circumstances. But it's at least a _little_ _bit_ about the greater good, too.

“Now, I know some of you have been speaking negatively about working with Simon on missions and of his time in the Institute - I’d suggest re-thinking that stance because you _really_ want him on your side when things get rough out there.” Jace pauses, then adds, “Also because it makes you sound like an asshole.”

Jace stops there, looking rather pleased with himself, and Simon finds himself immensely grateful for his inability to blush right now. The group of Shadowhunters breaks into murmured conversation and not-so-subtle glances at Simon after Jace finishes and walks back to the side of the room where Simon stands.

“I was going to order a round of applause but I wasn’t sure how well it’d go over after I called them all assholes, so I cut that bit out. Maybe next time you save our lives,” Jace says, snaking an arm around Simon’s waist.

“Now who’s the ridiculous one,” Simon mumbles, the words lost as his face presses against Jace’s shoulder in a quick embrace. “You didn’t have to do that. In fact, you probably shouldn’t have done that.”

Jace just shakes his head. “I’ll do that every day until they appreciate you just as much as I do.” Jace pauses, a devious glint in his eyes. “Well, maybe not _just_ as much,” he corrects, and the hands that wrapped around Simon’s back in the hug drift lower to squeeze Simon’s butt through his jeans.

“Jace,” Simon says, his tone a warning. “We’re in the _Ops Room_.”

Jace sighs. “Fine. Then can we be somewhere else? Like, now? I have a few more praises I saved to give you in private.”

Simon laughs as Jace tugs him off towards the hallway that leads to his bedroom. Simon may not always feel like he belongs among the Nephilim at large, but he knows he’ll always belong with Jace, and even if the others never come around that will always be more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
